Shot in the Dark
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: Clint prevents an attack on Pepper because he returned sooner from his mission than planned. Soon they are both fighting for they lives as one of Tony's enemies turns Jarvis against them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Sadly)

Not Betad, every mistake is my own

Note: English is not my first lanuage.

* * *

Clint prevents an attack on Pepper because he returned sooner from his mission than planned. Soon they are both fighting for their lives as one of Tony's enemies turns Jarvis against them.

* * *

The day started relaxing for Pepper. Clint and Natasha were away on separate missions. Tony had taken Steve, Bruce and Thor sightseeing, claiming she deserved a day off. The top ten floors of the tower were silent. Pepper decided to enjoy the peace and calm while it lasted. She enjoyed having the avengers around. She could see a change in Tony. He laughed more, he socialized more and there were fewer explosions from the lab. Tony had really hit it off with Bruce and Clint. This resulted in a lot of scientific arguments, Bruce, and bickering and pranks, Clint. Still she couldn't help but be thankful for the archer. He was like the little brother Tony never had.

The sun was out. Pepper grabbed a book she hadn't had time for in ages. A nice quiet afternoon in the sun on the balcony sounded like heaven. She loved Tony, but sometimes he was a bit much.

She had been reading for less than an hour, when something broke her concentration. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she couldn't focus on her book anymore. She stood and walked back inside. In the kitchen she got a glass of water.

Something bothered her. She walked to what the avengers now called the common room. The big living room. Shadows fell. A hand pulled over her mouth. An arm moved around her waist, holding her in place. Panic shot through her. She shook her head. Panicking wouldn't do any good.

Pepper bit the hand over her mouth. Her attacker removed the hand. She elbowed him in the stomach, surprised when he released her. She turned around to face her attacker.

'Ow, bitch.' The man grumbled.

Pepper backed off. She looked around. She lived in a house with two assassins. There had to be something she could use as a weapon in the living room. The man made another grab for her. She ducked and threw a punch.

The punch did nothing other than hurt her hand. If she came out of this alive, she had to ask Natasha for self-defense lessons. She turned to escape the room. She ran.

A bang echoed. Pepper froze. She had seen enough to know that that sound only came from a discharged weapon.

'I didn't want to do it like this. You have given me no other choice.' The man snarled. 'Turn around.'

Pepper did as she was told. She turned slowly. The gun was pointed at her chest. 'If you do as I tell, you don't have to get hurt.'

Pepper snorted. 'So this is about Tony than.' She wasn't CEO for nothing. Her mind was whirling. Tony hadn't cooperated with his life on the line. Would he be more willing if it was her life? The answer was probably yes. But even Tony wouldn't do certain thing. For nothing.

A set of handcuffs were thrown her way. 'Put them on. Behind you.'

Pepper picked up the cuffs. Her hands were shaking. She tightened the cuffs around her wrists. She was trembling.

'Turn around.' Her attacker made a show of aiming the gun.

She slowly turned around again. Her eyes were scanning her surroundings. There had to be something to help her escape.

Pepper sensed her attacker come up behind her. He pushed the gun into her back. With his other hand he tightened the cuffs. There were uncomfortable, but not necessary painful. She heard the rustling of cloth behind her, but she was too scared to look behind her.

The cloth was pulled into her mouth making a gag. His finger came too close to her mouth not to bite. She had no idea what appropriate behavior was if you were in the process of being kidnapped. So she took a page of Tony's book and aggravated the man. She bit down. Hard. She tasted blood through the gag.

'Bitch' Her attacker screamed at her. He stepped around her and slapped her. Pepper was unprepared for the blow. She fell down. With her hands behind her, she fell down hard. As she fell her eye caught something. In the ventilation shaft above her. Clint.

Tony had gotten a kick out of the fact that Clint used the vents and other unconventional methods to get across the tower. He had taken it upon himself, and Jarvis and Bruce, to make more possible routes for Clint. Just in case. Pepper was glad Tony had had that forsight.

The archer held his finger to his mouth, implying she should remain silent. She didn't dare nod, but she hoped her eyes conveyed her motives.

Her attacker moved toward her. She shuffled back, using her legs to get her further away. The man kept coming, walking right under the ventilation shaft.

Clint dropped himself right behind the man. A well aimed hit resulted in the man crumbling to the ground, unconscious.

Clint hurried to Pepper. He quickly, with surprisingly gentle hands, removed the gag.

'Are you alright?' Clint asked, while he helped her sit up. He expertly removed the cuffs as well

Pepper nodded. Tears from relieve started in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. He had saved her. There was no reason to be upset. However the stress caught up. Tears flowed. Clint surprised Pepper by pulling her in a hug.

'Ssh, you're safe.' He mumbled comforting words. Never losing her attacker for his sight.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbles against his shoulder.

'Don't be.' He gave her a smile, before looking back at the attacker again.

'Do you think you can manage?' Clint asked her. 'I'll deal with him.'

Pepper nodded. The archer released her, picked up the discarded handcuffs and walked to the man. He pulled the man upright. He tightened the handcuffs around the attacker's wrists tightly. The man's hands were tight strongly behind him. He patted down the man.

'Nothing.' Clint muttered.

'What does that mean?' Pepper asked.

'He was probably hired. He has nothing on him to trace him back to whoever hired him.' Clint was clearly not happy. He stood and walked to the kitchen. Never letting Pepper out of his sight. He filled a glass with water.

'What are you going to do with that?' Pepper thought it was a strange time to be thirsty.

Clint didn't answer. He just threw the water in the attackers face. The man shook awake.

'That will work.' Pepper muttered.

'Who are you working for? What were you hoping to achieve?' Clint asked. It looks could kill the man would have been dead. Pepper knew that if Clint hadn't been on her side, she would have told him everything he wanted to know.

The man just glared back at Clint. 'Tougher man than you have tried withstanding me. You're better off just telling me what I want to know.' Clint's tone was menacing. Clint pressed a pressure point in the man's shoulder. He knew from experience that that would send pain through his whole arm.

'I have way to make you talk. Some of them won't even leave a mark on you.' Clint whispered in the man's ear.

Pepper couldn't hear what Clint had said, but she saw the man go pale. He looked at her, she gave a smirk. She hoped it hid how nervous she was, how much Clint was scaring her.

The man looked back at Clint. He opened his mouth. Clint gave an all-knowing smirk. Just before blood spattered all over him. The man dropped dead. A bullet hole in his head. Clint was immediately on edge. Scanning the horizon looking for the sniper. Bow and arrow ready.

He spotted the sniper. He aimed his gun.

'Security protocol activated.' Jarvis sounded off.

Shields rolled down the windows. The room darkened.

'Jarvis. Could you turn on the lights?' Pepper asked.

'Negative. No authorization.' The IA answered.

'What do you mean no authorization?' Pepper asked. She and Tony had the same authorization. She had access to everything. Least of all turning the light on and off.

'He means that he isn't Jarvis.' Clint answered.

* * *

Tada :)

Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

Thank you for all the amazing reactions.

Next chapter enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

_'He means that he isn't Jarvis.' Clint answered._

* * *

'What do you mean he isn't Jarvis?' Pepper sounded worried. Clint couldn't blame her. First she nearly got kidnapped. Now she was locked in the tower.

'I'm saying that someone else is making Jarvis do this.' Clint explained.

'No. That isn't possible. We have the best security of the country.' Pepper refused to believe it.

'Jarvis turn on the lights.' She ordered. Jarvis didn't respond this time.

'Pepper, listen to me.' Clint ordered. 'Would Tony ever let Jarvis do something like this. Of course not. Somebody must have hacked the system. Tony could hack SHIELD. Why wouldn't someone with the right motivation be able to hack Jarvis?'

Pepper seemed subdued. 'Probably.' Something else had hit a nerve. 'Right motivation? What motivation?'

'I think revenge.' Clint answered. 'Probably on Tony. He would have been able to piss of the right sort of people.'

Pepper snorted. 'So what do we do?'

'We try to get out.' Clint stated. 'Come on.' He took Pepper's hand and let her through the door towards the stairs.

'Why are you back already?' She probably should have realized this sooner. Clint hadn't been due back for at least another week. 'I know you're good. But that good.' She shook her head.

'Fury called the mission off. There was another operative in the area. He finished the job.' Clint explained. 'Good thing too.'

Pepper could only agree with that. 'I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up.'

Clint just shook his head. 'Than you would have escaped or Tony would have saved you.' He stated matter-of-factly. He pulled his cell phone. No reception. 'Crap' He muttered. 'Do you have any reception?' He asked his companion.

Pepper checked her cell. 'No and all the landlines go through Jarvis.'

'We can't contact anyone. Great.' Clint's failsafe was sarcasm.

They reached the stairway. They couldn't trust the elevator.

Just before Clint stepped down the first step, he froze. Something was wrong. The sound of something approaching reached his ears.

'Get back.' He pulled Pepper along. Back to the living room. Just in time. A big explosion shook the entire floor. Pepper nearly fell, Clint caught her.

'Well there goes that plan.' Clint looked towards the rumble that was just a few seconds earlier the staircase.

'We still can't use the elevator. Right? Right, because we can't trust Jarvis not to crash us.' Pepper answered her own question. She considered the options. 'We could just wait it out.'

A bang sounded above them. Glass shattered. Clint and Pepper could hear footsteps on the floor above them.

'Or not.' Clint muttered.

'Do you think whoever is up there can reach us?' Pepper asked hopefully.

Clint nodded. 'They won't be stopped by the rubble near the stairs and if Jarvis is working for them they can even take the elevator.'

'What now? Jarvis has eyes in every room.' Pepper asked.

'We wait. I can take out whoever they send and discover what they want in the process', Clint responded. 'Ow' he made the sound before he realized what happened. He touched his neck and came away with a dart.

'What's this?' He mumbled. He felt funny.

Pepper paled. 'That is a tranquilizer dart. Tony installed them. In case Bruce hulked out.'

Clint shook his head. 'Jarvis perceives I am a threat and is taking me out.' He shook his head. His vision was turning.

'We need to hide.' Pepper was close to panicking. If her protector was out for the count, nothing would prevent those men to come and get her.

Clint nodded, which made his vision turn even more. 'Tasha's room.' He breathed. He took a step in that direction and his legs collapsed. He fell to his knees. He shook his head again.

Pepper came to his aid. 'Lean on me.' She took his arm and threw it over her shoulder. Together they shuffled to Natasha's room. Pepper pushed the door open.

Natasha room was normally forbidden terrain. Natasha kept everybody except Clint out of her room. She claimed she had decorated it herself. Pepper understood. Natasha was an assassin. She didn't trust easily and was a very private person. So, she had told Tony to let the female assassins do as she liked with the room.

The room itself was bare. The walls were surprisingly white. Natasha had painted them. There was a huge bed in the middle against the wall. The bed was not a big as Tony and hers was, but still. There was a dresser and a comfortable chair. Nothing as extravagant as Tony probably would have made it.

The CEO of Stark enterprises let Clint collapse on the bed. He struggled to get up again, he couldn't quite make it.

'What do you want Clint?' Pepper asked after the archer attempted and failed to get up for a third time. She thought it was a miracle that he was still awake.

Clint sighed. He let himself drop back on the bed. 'Dresser… Door.' Clint couldn't make a complete sentence. Luckily Pepper had experience with Tony Stark. A man who got quite drunk on occasion. She gave a nod, not that Clint noticed that.

Pepper leaned against the dresser with her entire weight, which wasn't much, and was happy to feel the dresser move. She pushed until the dresser was against the door.

'Won't Jarvis know where we are and tell them.' This had been bothering her.

'Probably.' Clint told her. 'Natasha told Tony… No Jarvis… her room.' Clint was concentrating on being more coherent.

Pepper nodded again. If Natasha room was the only one that wasn't being monitored it would be clear that they were there.

'Take…this.' Clint handed Pepper his sidearm. Pepper looked at him in alarm. 'I can't…awake... Shoot… comes…door.'

Pepper took the gun. She knew how to shoot, Tony had taught her. She nodded to the archer, who promptly passed out. Pepper sat beside him on the bed. She kept the gun trained at the door. She just hoped that Clint would wake up before somebody could come in.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

A slightly longer chapter.

I really enjoyed writing this one.

Hope you like it as well.

* * *

_She just hoped that Clint would wake up before somebody could come in._

* * *

Pepper woke up to the sound of pounding. She cursed herself for dozing off. She didn't know how long they had been in Natasha's room. There was more pounding on the door. The dresser shifted a bit. She held the gun in shaking hands. She aimed at the door.

The pounding returned again. The dresser shifted a bit more. Movement on the bed startled her. Clint moved. To his credit he looked at her and was immediately alert.

More pounding on the door.

'They found us.' Pepper whispered. Clint just nodded. He had figured that out himself as well.

'We need to go.' Clint got up from the bed on unsteady legs.

'Go? Go where?' Pepper was trying hard not to panic. The gun wavered in her hands. The only way out of the room was the door. This was not an option at that moment. The windows were still barricaded.

Clint simply pointed up. Pepper looked up and saw the ventilation shafts. 'I… I can't.' She wasn't panicking. She wasn't.

More pounding. The dresser shifted. Pepper aimed a shaky gun to the door again. Clint took the gun and pushed his body against the dresser. The dresser was pushed back a little.

'The shafts. Yes. And you can. Because you have to.' Clint moved back to her. 'It will be fine. I'll help you get up there and I'll be with you the entire time.'

'What about Jarvis?' Pepper asked. She was feeling more secure. She had a master assassin with her. One of the deadliest men in the world was protecting her.

'He will be able to trace us. But we're sitting ducks in here. We need to find someplace we can defend better or stay on the move. For now we have to move.' Clint tried to reassure her.

The pounding on the door was different this time. The dresser moved quite a bit.

Clint cursed in a language she didn't recognize. 'The must have gotten a battering ram or something. We have to go now. I'll give you a push.'

With Clint's help getting in the vents wasn't as hard as she had imagined. Of course Clint pulled himself up even easier.

'Showoff.' She muttered, while thinking he couldn't hear her. He never saw him grin behind her.

'Crawl. I'll tell you which way to go.' Clint had mapped the entire ventilation system in his head. After he moved in he had spent several days in the vents making sure he would now the way in case of an emergency. She had thought it was ridiculous at the time. Now she was thankful he had had the foresight.

She crawled and he followed. She heard a crash. Clint cursed again. This time she recognized the language as Russian. 'Tasha going to kill me.' He muttered.

She paled. 'They are in the room we were just in.' It was more a statement than a question. If she had hesitated any longer they would have been captured.

'Yes.' He answered anyway. 'Take a right here.' They arrived at an intersection.

She turned right. 'Where are we going?' She asked while she kept crawling.

'The lab. I'm hoping Tony has a few weapons there. I know Nat has hidden a weapon in each room. We didn't have time to check her room. The gun is the only firearm I have got on me.'

Pepper had noticed his distinct lack of bow. 'Where is your bow?' If she had to believe Tony, which she didn't, Clint went to bed with his favored weapon. She knew he was skilled; he could kill with any kind of weapon including his hands. Still seeing Clint in action without bow and arrow was a strange sight.

Clint sighed. 'Broken.' He didn't elaborate on how he broke his favorite weapon. 'Tony and Bruce were working on an updated version. I hope that they were nearly done.'

Pepper nodded. She crawled taking the right way.

'There will be at least another gun there.' Clint went on. He crawled behind her. 'Take a left.'

She turned left. She suddenly thought of something. 'Tony's lab is two floors lower.' She told Clint, although she was pretty sure he knew that already.

'Yes.' Clint replied. Deliberately misunderstanding her.

Now was she the one that cursed. 'Do I want to know how we're going to get two floors lower?' She was being rhetorical. She really didn't want to know.

'Probably not.' Clint answered anyhow. 'But you need to know.'

Pepper shook her head and tried to tune him out. She however couldn't ignore him when they reached a new intersection. The choice this time: up or down. She stopped.

'It is a good thing you are so slim.' Clint told her. 'Can you move a little?'

Pepper didn't understand him until he suddenly crawled beside her. She pressed herself to the side of the vent. The ventilation shafts weren't made to fit two people in.

'What are you doing?' Pepper nearly shrieked. She held her voice soft at the last moment.

'Do you want to go first?' Clint replied, trying and failing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Pepper looked down. The vents didn't run until the lowest floor, but it was a long way down nonetheless. She shook her head. She had no desire to go first, if she had to go at all.

'Exactly.' Clint crawled passed her. Pepper watched in amazement as Clint climbed first up, before climbing down. It looked like he never did anything else, which was close to the truth.

Clint climbed down facing up. He stopped a short moment after climbing down. He looked up at Pepper.

'Come on. Do you see these edges? Place you feet there. I'll be right here. I'll help you place your feet and I'll catch you if you misstep. Don't worry.' Clint explained. 'Can you turn around; make your feet leave the vent first?'

Pepper looked around her. Clint was right she was slim. She would be able to turn. 'I guess so.' She seemed uncertain, but she moved nonetheless. It wasn't easy but she managed.

Clint looked to see her feet coming toward him. He had to duck his head or she would have kicked him. He set his feet secure and used his hands to guide her feet to the edges closest to her feet.

'Can you feel that? The edge.' He asked her. He didn't need her falling on top of him if she could prevent it.

She nodded and realized that he couldn't see it. 'Yes I can.' She said loud enough for him to hear.

'Good. Can you move your body a bit lower? I'll guide your feet.' Clint briefly wondered what Tony would think about the position his girlfriend was in. He shook his head. They had more important things to deal with.

'Yes.' Pepper let herself slide lower. She felt Clint's strong hands on her legs, until her feet felt another edge.

Clint moved slight lower himself. Again first making sure he wouldn't slip and helped Pepper down again. She was completely vertical now. They made their way down slowly. Clint was constantly assuring her she was doing great and that they were nearly there.

Pepper focused on Clint's voice. Never letting her mind wonder about what she was doing.

'Alright were here. Just follow me a little lower. Then you can climb in the horizontal vent. We are nearly at the lab. You're doing great.' Clint reassured her again.

Pepper did as instructed. Climbing down until she was sure she could crawl into the new vent. Clint followed her easily into the vent. 'Next place turn left. You should see the exit beneath you.'

Pepper did as instructed and saw the point where they could leave the ventilation system from. Problematic it was in the highest point in the wall. Clint saw the hesitation in Pepper's movement.

'If you crawl a little further, I'll go first and catch you.'

Pepper didn't even respond she just did as he said. Clint dropped himself landing easily on his feet. Peppers movements were uncertain. As soon as she forced her feet from the vent Clint took a hold of her legs.

'Just, let yourself drop. I'll catch you.' The archer sounded so confident Pepper did just that. She let go. Clint caught her as promised. He set her on her feet. He looked around the laboratory, which had surprisingly light.

'Now where did Natasha hide that gun?

* * *

Pepper in the vents. What would Tony say about that?

Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi

Sorry it took so long, three whole days (Or four if you count today) )

Enjoy.

* * *

_ 'Now where did Natasha hide that gun?_

* * *

Finding the gun didn't prove as difficult as Pepper had suspected it would. Clint knew his partner very well. He found the hidden gun in a matter of seconds.

He loaded the gun, put the safety on and gave it to Pepper. 'You click here to get the safety off, you aim and shoot.' He explained. She repeated the motion. 'And you never, ever, aim the gun at me.' Clint pushed the gun aimed at his chest away. Pepper looked sheepish.

'Would you believe me if I told you Tony explained how to use a gun?' She asked.

Clint looked at her pointedly. 'Remind me. That when we get out of this I teach both you and Tony how to shoot.'

Pepper took that as a no. She nodded. Tony would be offended, but she preferred him alive.

'Now where did Tony place that bow?' Clint looked around. He kept his ears open. He knew it wouldn't take long before somebody would show up for them. Jarvis knew everything that happened in this building.

Pepper moved around the desks, searching for anything related Clint's bow. She looked at the archer searching around as well. She hated giving bad news.

'I don't think we're going to find it.' She spoke up.

Clint stared at her. 'Why not.'

Pepper showed a report. 'It seems the composition of materials wasn't strong enough. It broke under the force you would need for long distances.'

'Maybe.' Clint started.

'The date listed on this report is yesterday. I don't think they managed to make a new bow since them. Especially not since Tony hasn't been in his lab since then.'

Clint nodded clearly disappointed. 'The guns will have to do then.' He realized something else as well. 'Where are Tony and the others anyway?'

'Natasha had a mission.' Pepper started. Clint nodded, he had been aware of that. 'Tony took Steve and Bruce sightseeing. '

'Sightseeing?' Clint questioned. He supposed it made sense. Steve had missed seventy years. The city had changed a lot since then. Bruce never left the Tower unless on a mission. It was good practice.

'Yeah. He wanted to give me a day off. Lucky me huh..' The sarcasm was clear in her voice.

'When did you expect them back?' Clint ignored her. It wasn't Tony's fault somebody decided to go after Pepper.

'Tonight. But you know how Tony is. For all we know he could have taken them to Vegas.' Pepper told Clint.

The archer nodded. 'Even if they return soon, they probably can't get into the tower.' Clint was thinking. 'Perhaps Tony can hack the system. Take Jarvis back or turn him off.'

The light on the desk Clint was standing at exploded. He ducked. One at a time the lamps exploded in the lab. Pepper ducked beneath the desk the moment she saw Clint duck.

As the last of the lights gave out, Clint looked up. The room was dark. 'Pepper?' He called.

It only took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. 'I'm okay.' She called back.

'Do you know if Tony keeps a flashlight in here?' Clint called back.

Pepper thought for a moment. 'Yes. I think I know where to find one. Stay put.' Pepper had navigated the lab before in darkness. Tony made a habit of blowing the fuses. After the last time she made his keep emergency flashlights. Of course the last time she had steered through the lab the ground hadn't been covered in glass. She was glad she had put on her most comfortable (ugly) pair of sneakers.

She found the flashlight fairly easily. She felt a bit of pride. She knew Tony almost as well as Clint knew Natasha. Pepper clicked the flashlight to life. She pointed it at Clint. 'Found it.'

Clint had to shade his eyes, but couldn't stop a grin.

'You're bleeding.' Pepper walked closer to the archer. Glass splinters were stuck in the archer's right arm. 'And don't say it is just a scratch.' Pepper added when she saw Clint open his mouth to reply.

The clear sound of footsteps made him swallow his answer. He pulled Pepper down, until they were squatting behind the desk.

In the dark, even through the glass walls, it was nearly impossible to see the men come down the stairs leading to the lab. Clint always prided himself on his eyesight. He hated that his most prominent feature had been taken away from him.

'That was faster than I thought. Remember what I said about the gun?' He asked her. He hoped she wouldn't have to shoot somebody. But it never hurt to be prepared.

Pepper nodded. She pulled out the gun, took the safety of and took special care to keep the gun aimed away from Clint. Clint gave a small grin. At least she had listened.

'When I tell you, you run. Take cover beneath the stairs.'

The man burst into the lab. Shooting as they went. Clint covered Pepper. Suddenly the gunfire stopped.

'Give yourself up Hawkeye. There is no need for us to kill you. We just want the woman.'

Clint sighed. Of course his identity wouldn't have remained hidden. He looked at Pepper who looked at him with fear in her eyes. He deflated even more. 'I won't give you up.' He whispered.

The fear in Pepper's eyes turned into something different. Another hail of gunfire shot through the lab. It took him a moment to recognize the emotion in her eyes: anger. 'I know.' She slapped his arm. He looked at her in shock. 'You should though. There is no reason for you to die.'

He snorted. She couldn't believe her ears. He actually snorted. 'Right. I survive the men taking you hostage, just to have Iron Man on my ass. I take my chances with the guys with the guns.'

'Sorry. No can do.' He called over the desk. He rolled flat and shot twice. Pepper didn't to see it to know that both shots were kill shots. Hawkeye's skill was legendary. At least that is what Tony had told her.

Clint ducked behind the desk just in time to avoid a new haze of bullets. Pepper slapped his arm again. 'Are you trying to get yourself killed? Because trust me Natasha on my neck isn't that much better.'

Clint grinned at the image that provided. He cleared his head. 'I took down two men and counted the rest. There are only four more men here. I'll take them out. We run up the stairs and duck into one of the rooms a floor above us.'

Pepper nodded. 'Well if you put it like that.'

'Kill the Hawk and get me the girl.' The man ordered.

Pepper paled, but Clint wasn't put off. 'You run, in three, two, one.' Pepper ran.

She didn't see it but she felt the guns pointed in her directing. She recognized Clint's plan. They weren't allowed to kill her. The short distraction she provided cost them. Four shots sounded. Pepper kept running she was going to wait beneath the staircase.

She couldn't have been there for more than a moment, when another presence joined her. She aimed the gun in his direction.

'What did I tell you about not aiming the gun at me?' But even Pepper could hear the smirk in Clint's voice. He was holding three guns now. He put his own weapon back in the boot where it came from. A second went in his belt. He checked the magazine on the third, made sure it was loaded and nodded to her.

'Let's go' He took her hand and let her up the stairs. She surprised him when she took the lead.

'Where are we going?'

'Bruce's room.' Was Pepper's reply.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again,

Thank you for the amazing reviews, followers and favorites.

I'm glad you all like this story so far.

A new chapter.

* * *

_'Bruce's room.' Was Pepper's reply._

* * *

Clint managed to hold his questions back until they were in the room. He figured that speaking would draw attention to them if there were still people in the Tower. With their luck, there were definitely more people.

As soon as Pepper closed the door behind him he opened his mouth to speak. She beat him to it.

'Do you think there are more men?' Pepper wondered. Clint might have taken out six men, but if they knew that Hawkeye was protecting her. She couldn't even finish that thought. It couldn't be good.

'Probably.' Clint confirmed her suspicion. 'I think we have a few minutes head start.'

Pepper nodded. 'Good.' She started looking around the room.

Clint watched as Pepper tore through the room. 'What are you looking for? What are we even doing in this room? Was Steve's not much more useful. The soldier should at least have some weapons.'

Pepper rolled her eyes. 'More weapons. You have three guns. We're set for now. Aha' She pulled out a first aid kit. 'This is why we are in the doctor's room. In case you didn't notice you're bleeding.' This was good. She was in control. She dealt with this all the time with Tony.

Clint just stared at her. He had heard her say that the first time, he just hadn't paid any attention to it. 'We are being hunted by men trying to capture you and you're worried about a scratch.' There he said it.

'Yes, now sit down and make yourself useful and hold the flashlight.' She ordered.

'Yes ma'am.' Clint took the flashlight with a grin.

'You're worse than Tony.' Pepper grumbled. She took tweezers and began plucking the glass splinters out of his arm. When she finished she cleaned the wounds and bound his arm.

'You do realize that they will try and kill you, right?' Pepper focused on his arm.

Clint nodded. 'Comes with the job.' Pepper still didn't look his way. 'Hee.. I'm used to it.'

'Alright finished.' Pepper changed the subject. 'What do we do now? Because I would prefer if we didn't have to go through the vents again.'

Clint smiled. 'But you did so well.' Pepper swatted his good arm.

'You're right though. We shouldn't stay here. I doubt Bruce will appreciate it if his room will be destroyed.' He gave Pepper the flashlight again. He pulled his gun. 'Come.'

He opened the door slightly. He made sure that the light from the flashlight didn't hit the hallway. He moved into it.

'Wait.' Pepper stopped him.

'What?' Clint hissed. They were exposed in the hall. No cover made him edgy.

'They blew up the staircase near the living room right? That is two floors above us. Perhaps we can get downstairs.' She realized how much floors the Tower had. 'Or at least lower.'

Clint had to halt at that. Why didn't he think of that? Ooh right. They were running for their lives. He held his snarky reply, it wasn't Pepper's fault he hadn't thought of that. Not really. Clint took Pepper's hand again. He led her in a different direction.

He opened the door to the stairs with his gun drawn. 'We have to hurry. Jarvis will give up any move we make. The stairs won't be safe for long.'

His gun drawn, he led her down the stairs. Pepper saw this as a good reason to draw her gun as well. They went down the first flight of stairs without a problem. They were halfway down the second flight when a door above them opened.

A clang sounded, followed by tick, tick, tick. Pepper looked up to where the sound came from. Clint was better prepared. He recognized that sound immediately.

'Get down.' He called. Unfortunately they still had a dozen steps to go. Clint pulled on Pepper's arm, knowing they were never going to be on time. He pulled. She lost her balance. They fell down the stairs. Clint made sure he ended on the bottom. Pepper had a reasonable soft landing. Clint turned them around in what seemed like the same move.

A loud explosion was where they had just been standing. Debris was falling all around them. Pepper recognized Clint moves for what they were. He had saved them both by throwing them off the stairs. He had shielded her with his body.

When the dust settled Pepper took the chance of opening her eyes. 'Clint? Are you alright.'

No response. The archer hadn't moved away from her.

'Clint? You can get off me now.' Pepper tried to keep a light tone. Still no response. Pepper pushed against the archer rolling him away from her.

'Clint? Clint?' Pepper was close to panicking again. The archer was unconscious. She tried to remember just how he had fallen. She had landed on him. She hadn't actually seen him fall. She checked his head. Her hand came away sticky. Even with the lights off, she could write the flashlight off, she could recognize the substance as blood.

She slapped Clint's face. Nothing happened. Footsteps sounded from the stairs below her. She slapped him again. 'Clint. Wake up.' She hissed. Still nothing.

She stood and tried to open the door. It opened. She sighed. Luckily Tony had refrained from letting Jarvis control the doors. She pushed the door open and ran back to Clint. The footsteps were coming closer now. She put her arms beneath his armpits and pulled. It worked. She pulled him onto the new floor.

She looked around her. This floor was for living as well. Spare rooms in case a friend stayed over. She dragged Clint to one of the rooms. She ran back to close the door to the staircase. She couldn't pull in one of the beds, so she laid him on the ground beside the bed. She made sure he was out of side.

She kicked the spare room door closed as well. She kneeled beside the bed. She had lost her gun in the explosion, but the gun in his boot was still there. She pulled it out. Pulled of the safety and loaded it like she had seen him do. It was now her turn to protect him.

The footsteps came closer. The door to the floor opened.

'They had to have come this way. Check every door.'

Pepper held her breath and ducked. The door opened. A beam from a flashlight shone through the room. The door closed again. She heard more doors being opened.

'They are not here.' A new voice said.

'That is impossible. They couldn't have gone anywhere else. Tear all the rooms apart until you find them.' The first voice ordered.

Pepper sucked in a new breath. They were going to be discovered. She heard all the doors being kicked in. She counted the seconds before the door to their room was being kicked in as well. The light went through the room again. This time men followed. She aimed her gun.

'What have we here?' Three men stepped into her line of sight.

She squeezed the trigger. The shot went wide and into the ceiling. Clint stirred beside her, but he didn't wake up. _He must have hit his head harder than I thought. An assassin that doesn't wake up at the sound of a gunshot. _Three guns were pointed in her direction.

'Put the gun down and surrender.'

Pepper had no intention of doing either. She pulled the trigger. She hit a shoulder this time. A man grunted, but the three guns aimed at her didn't change.

'I ask one more time. Put the gun down.' When Pepper made no move to comply, the men just sighed. 'You asked for it.' He aimed at Clint.

'No, don't shoot.' She still didn't put the gun down. She wasn't completely stupid. 'I'll surrender, just don't hurt him.'

The man pulled his gun back. Pepper noticed the other two were still trained on her. 'I won't kill him. I won't shoot him. But about hurting I am not going to make any promises.'

'Okay.' Pepper nodded and placed the gun on the ground. They were going to take her anyway. Saving Clint was the least she could do. Hopefully he could stay alive long enough to get them out of this mess.

She was pulled to her feet and led out of the room to the elevator. The last thing she noticed before the elevators closed; was an unconscious Clint being dragged in the other direction.

* * *

Did anyone notice I'm trying to write bigger chapters? ;)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone.

I have absolutly nothing interesting to say, except enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_She was pulled to her feet and led out of the room to the elevator. The last thing she noticed before the elevators closed; was an unconscious Clint being dragged in the other direction._

* * *

Clint's first conscious thought was pain. His head felt like bursting. He slowly opened his eyes. He needed to take in his surroundings. He was in one of the training rooms. His mind was working to catch up with his body.

He tried to remember what happened. Pepper. They were being chased. He looked around him. Only now he noticed he lay on the ground. His hands handcuffed behind him. Pepper was nowhere to be seen.

His headache made it hard to think. They had been running. The stairs. They went through the lab. The explosion. Suddenly everything returned to the archer. Clint cursed. He had shielded Pepper from the blast. He must have been hit by falling remains of the stairs.

Clint worked himself to his knees. Someone had taken at least the trouble of keeping him alive. He expected that someone to show up at some point. He rolled himself on his back and swung his hands in front of him.

People had a habit of underestimating him. They always had. Clint was agile and very fast. He always carried a lock pick as well, hidden in his belt. Missions in his past proved the necessity of that precaution.

The archer slipped the cuffs of fairly easily. His captors had checked him quite thorough, apart from the picks. He didn't have any weapons left. Of course Clint didn't need weapons to be lethal.

The door opened and Clint reacted. First hiding in the shadows. He needed to know what he was up against. Three men entered the training room. The men were immediately on guard when their captive wasn't where they had put him.

Clint moved fast and accurate. Training with Natasha helped his hand-to-hand skills a lot. The first man went down before he knew what hit him. Clint had broken his neck. The second man tried to throw a punch Clint's way. Clint ducked and threw a left hook back.

A fact about Hawkeye: He never misses. He didn't this time. The strength from his left hook was enough to knock the man out cold before he hit the ground. The third man held his distance. He observed Clint before trying to strike.

Clint smirked. 'Do you really think you stand a chance?'

The man looked doubtful, but didn't lower his guard.

'You do know that you are one off the Avengers, right? And an assassin as well.' Clint normally wasn't one to scare his opponents by means of words. But if it worked, why not give it a go?

'You'll let me live?' The man had taken a step back. An Avenger. He had heard stories about all of them. That wasn't supposed to be the plan. Of course he knew this was to get back at Mr. Stark. Iron Men. But all The Avengers were supposed to be away.

'If you give me some Intel. I'll let you walk out of here.' This man wasn't important. Besides that, he needed to find Pepper.

'Intel? I'm just a hired help. I don't know anything.'

Clint had to agree with that. 'Let start with an easy question. Who are you working for?'

'Justin Hammer.'

Clint knew that name. He had read all of the Avenger's files. Hammer would have enough motivation to plan something like this. He would be smart enough to leave most hired men in the dark about attacking the Avengers.

Clint had wanted to ask more questions, but he found he didn't need to. 'Go, just go.'

The man fled. The archer stalked to the two fallen men. He patted them down. He found two guns. His knifes were missing. Clint filed that away for later. He needed those knifes. One was a gift from Natasha. She would kill him if he lost it. He would need to look for them, after all of this was over.

Clint cursed himself. He should have asked where they kept Pepper. He sighed and decided that the fastest way to find her was start at the top floors of the building and work his way down. He looked around the training room. Clint gave a smile when he noticed the vent. At least this time he would be able to move a lot faster.

The elevator ride up was uneventful. If Pepper didn't count the uncomfortable silence and the threat of two guns pointed in her direction. Pepper tried to ignore all of that. She was dating Tony Stark. She had become a master in ignoring.

When the elevator pinged and the doors opened, Pepper noticed she was back where she started. In the living room. The body of the man, who had tried to grab her, was still on the floor.

'Ms Potts.' A man in a grey suit called her.

Pepper never one to ignore good manners, nodded her head. 'Mister...'

'Doctor Green.' The good man answered.

'Green.' The name sounded familiar to Pepper. She couldn't remember why.

'I used to work for Stark industries.' He helped her along.

It dawned on Pepper. 'You are a weapons engineer. But you refused one of the other positions Tony offered.'

Green let out a false laugh. 'A weapon engineer at a company for clean energy. Really. What would I have done there?' He clearly didn't expect and answer and Pepper didn't give him one. Truth be told, Pepper didn't have a clue.

'So this is al an elaborate scam to get back at Tony.' Pepper switched the subject.

Green nodded. 'Mr. Stark took everything I held dear from me. So I'll do the same to him.'

'Your job was all you held dear.' Pepper tone made very clear what she thought of that. Although until recently her job was all she had as well.

Green's face twisted. 'Of course not. My wife left me when I lost my job. She took our children with her.' He spat out in fury.

'That isn't really Mr. Stark's fault.' Pepper tried to reason.

He slapped her. Hard. She held her ground. She didn't cry. She just stared back. She had seen and done too much over the last day to be so easily intimidated. This wasn't Tony's fault.

'Of course it is. If he hadn't changed the direction of the company none of this would have happened.' Green clearly believed his own reasoning.

'You mean if Tony.' She was getting too worked up to call him Mr. Stark. 'If Tony hadn't been kidnapped. Hadn't seen the weapons that you created abused. That he hadn't felt he needed to make a difference. If none of that had happened. You wouldn't have done this.' She snorted. She didn't know why see felt this sudden need to defend Tony, but she went with it.

'Yes' He snarled at her. Deliberately misunderstanding the sarcasm. He raised his hand to strike her again, but reconsidered. He turned to one of the men standing guard. She noticed two more men had shown up. Three men to guard her. She briefly wondered how many guards Clint had.

'Don't let her out of your sight.' He sneered before he stalked out the room. She guessed he left for Tony's office, from the direction he left in.

The man nodded. Not that that was noticed. Pepper looked at her guard. The man looked at her nervously. Like she would make a sudden move. She hadn't really been planning on moving, but his nervous look just made her want to do just that.

* * *

Yes I know that are two different names. I have a plan. Sort of.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi,

Action and Clint whump up a head

Enjoy ;)

* * *

_The man nodded. Not that that was noticed. Pepper looked at her guard. The man looked at her nervously. Like she would make a sudden move. She hadn't been planning on moving, but his nervous look just made her want to do just that._

* * *

Pepper looked at the other two guards. They looked bored. She guessed she wasn't much of a threat. She could use that. She looked around her. Clint had told her Natasha had hidden weapons in each of the rooms. She stood and walked around.

The guard was immediately on edge. She calmly looked around, making her appear as none threatening as possible. She calmly walked around. She had a pretty good guess as to where the gun would be hidden.

'Hee.. What are you doing? You should sit down.' Her guard argued.

Pepper gave him, what she hoped was, a seductive smile. 'Green only said that you should keep an eye on me. Not that I wasn't allowed to walk around my own living room.'

He still looked doubtful. He took a step towards her. 'No. You should sit.' He made a grab at Pepper. Pepper dodged him. She took another couple of steps away from him. He followed her. Her guard made another grab at her. He caught her arm this time. Pepper tried to pull away. The two other guards walked her way as well.

'What is going on? Why aren't you just sitting down?'

Pepper saw her chance. She punched her guard in the nose. He let her go. He moved his hand to his nose.

'Ow…Bitch.'

Pepper had a feeling of déjà-vu. She lunged to the hidden gun. The guard started to move after her. She suddenly stopped moving as a gun was pointed in his direction. The two other guards stopped moving as well. They pulled their own guns. The guns weren't aimed at her yet. They were just a warning.

'What are you going to do shoot us?' Her guard hissed. He was still holding his hand to his nose. Blood was seeping through his fingers. 'You can't shoot all three of us.'

Pepper knew that was true. She knew she was in trouble. Shoot one and one of the other two was on her. That was if she could even hit one of the guards. She had only one option. Bluff. She smirked how very Tony of her.

'I can try.' She hated that she was considering it. She had never taken a life. She hadn't been planning on doing that either. She swallowed. She was going to get out of here. She was going to see Tony again. She was going to find Clint and they were going to escape the Tower together. She pulled the trigger.

A bang sounded. She watched in shock as the guard in front of her dropped to the floor. Two more gunshots sounded. She checked herself over. She didn't feel pain. There was no blood. She wasn't shot. She looked up. The two other guards dropped as well. She looked at her gun. It was still unfired.

'Didn't I tell you to take the safety of before pulling the trigger?' An amused voice came from above her.

'Clint.' It didn't take her long to realize the archer was in the vent. 'You escaped.' She knew the statement was redundant. Of course Clint knew he had escaped.

He didn't even bother responding. He let himself drop from the vent. He gave her a smile. 'Are you okay?'

Pepper nodded. She was still mostly unharmed, although she suspected that she would have a bruise on her cheek in the morning. 'What about you? I couldn't wake you up?' The tears started again. She forced them back. She might not be Natasha, but she could be tough. There was no time for tears.

'Headache. Possible concussion. Nothing that can be helped at the moment.' Clint listed.

Pepper swallowed. 'I tried to get you away. Keep you safe.'

'How touching.' Green had returned to the living room without them noticing.

Pepper watched Clint. Clint had closed his eyes. He cursed himself. Nobody snuck up upon Clint. Definitely a concussion Pepper deduced. Behind Green more men, where did they all come from Pepper wondered, had entered the room. Guns were pointed in their direction.

Clint opened his eyes. He cursed again as the world swam before his eyes. He tried to do a headcount, but he couldn't focus.

'How many are there?' He whispered.

Pepper quenched the panic. If Clint couldn't see, his escape wouldn't last for long. She looked around her counting the guards. Nine men with guns and Green. They had faced similar odds in the lab. Understanding dawned her. They had had cover in the lab. If Clint tried to shoot his way out of this he wouldn't survive.

'Too many.' She whispered back.

'I should have left you without more guards. But at least this way I have the infamous Hawkeye captured. Surrender or I will kill you.'

Pepper glanced at Clint. They had already had the infamous Hawkeye captured. Why hadn't Green been aware of that? From Clint's questioning look, she figured he was wondering the same thing. Neither moved.

'Just give yourselves up. There is no need for us to kill you.' Green said conversationally.

Pepper could see Clint going over their options. She sighed. She had been in this position before. She turned to Green. 'You won't kill him?' It was clear who she meant. Clint looked at her incredulously. Why was she bargaining for him?

'If you give yourself up, we won't kill him.' Green promised.

Pepper wasn't entirely certain if she believed him. 'If I surrender will you let him go?'

'No.' Just a single word as answer.

She knew it had been a long shot. She wasn't sure what she would have done if they would have let Clint walk out of here. By the way Clint had stiffened at her question she guessed he wouldn't have left at all. It was stupid, but she grateful. She looked at Clint again. She could clearly read the question in his eyes. _What are you doing? _

'I was in this position before.' She whispered. 'A gun to your head and a promise not to kill you if I surrendered.'

Again Clint's eyes scanned hers. He nodded.

'Throw your weapons on the floor and get on your knees.' Green had seen the archer's quiet agreement.

Pepper threw the gun she still held on the ground. Clint moved slower. Still he bent and laid the two guns on the ground. He followed Pepper's example and got on his knees, holding his hands in front of him to show that he was unarmed.

He expected the knee in his back forcing him completely to the ground. He heard Pepper gasp. His hands were roughly pulled behind his back. The clang of the handcuffs tightening around his wrists made him sigh again. Hands patted him down. His was pulled back on his knees.

'The infamous Hawkeye carries only two guns. Where is your bow? Or your knives. I heard stories about your skills with both of them.' Green stood in front of him.

'The other man already took them, when I was knocked out from the blast on the stairs.' Clint told Green, studying the man's expression. Confusion flickered. Then anger.

'Find me Hammer.' Green shouted at two of the guards.

Clint looked around him to see Pepper unharmed and unrestrained. Two guards were standing beside her. He gave her a comforting smile. He would get her out of this.

Pepper saw him smile. She just gave a tired smile. She had no idea how much time had passed since they had been locked in. She knew Clint felt responsible, he wanted to get her out of this. She just hoped the rest of the team would show up soon. The explosion must have been heard from the outside. _Tony where are you?_

* * *

Yeeey tough Pepper.

Let me know that you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi,

thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites

A new chapter. This one has Clint whump. Be warned ;)

Enjoy

* * *

_Pepper saw him smile. She just gave a tired smile. She had no idea how much time had passed since they had been locked in. She knew Clint felt responsible, he wanted to get her out of this. She just hoped the rest of the team would show up soon. The explosion must have been heard from the outside. Tony where are you?_

* * *

Justin Hammer wasn't a hard man to track down. He had been in Tony's lab trying to make sense of the notes Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner had made. What better way of getting back at Tony then getting rich on his expense.

'Mr. Hammer. You are wanted upstairs. The living room.'

The papers were pushed down. Justin heaved himself of his chair and walked to the elevator. 'Time to find out what Green wants now.'

Clint had been pulled to his feet. He assessed the situation. Multiple guns were aimed at him. Two guards held his arms. Clint grinned. At least this time they didn't underestimate him. That gave him a challenge. Pepper was still unbound, but she was defenseless.

His attention shifted. The elevator pinged. The doors opened. Justin Hammer stepped out. The scientist looked around. He noticed Pepper standing with a guard by her side. He smirked. Then he noticed Clint. His smile grew.

'You called?' Hammer asked Green, sounding condescending.

'Yes.' Green took a few steps to Hammer. 'You had Hawkeye captured and you didn't tell me. Why?'

'I don't see why that is important.' He gazed at Clint. 'You have found him, didn't you?' Hammer hadn't stopped smirking.

Clint was growing more uncomfortable every passing second. He was looking from Hammer to Green, positive that he missed something. Suddenly he wished they had underestimated him. He liked a challenge true, but he preferred to actually stand a chance.

Clint remained silent as Hammer walked to him. 'You have one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s highest officers. Do you have any idea what kind of Intel he has? How much that is worth?' Hammer asked. Clint grimaced. That wasn't common knowledge. He had really hoped they hadn't been aware of that little fact.

'Do you really think that the infamous Hawkeye is just going to give up the Intel? Because if you think you can extract it from him you are crazier than I thought. I suggest we just sell him, make him somebody else's problem.'

Clint's mind whirled. If they sold him. Who would watch Pepper? He didn't even want to consider the fact he wasn't surprised that there were people who would pay money for him.

'You think I can't?' Hammer sounded like his pride was attacked. 'I'll show you. I'll prove you wrong.'

Clint sighed. At least Hammer was underestimating him again. He could work with that. He briefly wondered who was in charge. Because it clearly wasn't Green, but Hammer seemed unlikely as well. He was distracted when he heard Pepper gasp. She recognized what Hammer had meant.

'Take him away. Give us a little privacy.' Hammer instructed the guards who held the archer.

'No.' Green stopped them. 'Last time you had him, he escaped. If you are crazy enough to torture Hawkeye, you do it here with the guards present.' Clint silently cursed. He really wished they would go back to underestimating him.

The guards stopped moving, leaving Clint eye-to-eye with Pepper. He could see the horror and the guilt in her eyes. He gave her a smile. He hoped to convey with his eyes that everything would be alright. He had been tortured before. He could handle whatever Hammer would throw at him. She didn't seem convinced, but she gave him a small nod. She wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

Hammer threw a punch at Clint. The archer was still looking at Pepper hadn't expected it. The blow knocked his breath from his lungs. He doubled over for a moment, before righting himself again. His chest hurt. Why did his chest hurt? The pain was from more than just that blow. Clint thought back. _The stairs._ He had pulled Pepper on top of him. She had fallen on his chest. He just hadn't felt it until now. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing.

Clint saw the next punch coming. He was prepared this time and showed no signs of distress. He didn't move at all. He assessed the severity of the injury. His ribs were definitely bruised. Perhaps cracked. But not broken. Not yet at least.

A third blow went his way. He prepared himself again.

'Stop.' Green ordered. Hammer stopped mid swing. 'If you are going to do this, you do this right.' He turned to the guards holding him. 'Tie him to a chair.' He ordered.

Clint struggled. He could easily deal with Hammer. The man was an amateur. Green was a different story. Something in the man's eyes told Clint, that the man had done this before.

With his hands still shackled behind his back and an iron grip on his biceps, struggling proved useless. The two guards dragged Clint to a chair and forced him upon it. They tugged his arms over the back of the chair, making movement difficult. Never impossible.

They moved to secure his legs. One of the guards held Clint from behind, keeping his back against the chair. While the other bend in front of him with duck tape.

Clint decided he had been still for long enough. Just as the guard knelt the archer struck. He kicked the guard to his head, making him fall to the ground dazed. Clint took the guards head between his feet and with a short snap broke the guards neck. He wasn't one of S.H.I.E.L.D. top assassins for nothing. He was lethal with more than just his bow.

Pepper was shocked that the assassination didn't bother her, much. She had made an attempt to get to the archer, but she was restrained. A guard had grabbed her, holding he arms beside her body. She was definitely asking Natasha for self-defense lessons. All she could do now was watch helplessly as the guard behind Clint had his arm around Clint's neck and started closing of the archer's oxygen. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as Clint's eyes rolled up and his body went slack.

A new guard stepped forward. He took the roll of tape from the dead guard at the archer's feet. He looked a bit doubtful at Clint. Like he didn't quite believe that the archer was really unconscious. He then taped both of Clint's legs to the chair.

'Tape his chest to the chair as well. Just for good measure.' Green said. The guard moved to obey, still a little hesitant. He jumped back when Clint started moving.

Clint awoke with a groan. His head was pounding. His breath short. He remembered almost immediately what happened. He closed his eyes again. He wasn't really in the mood of this. A slap to his cheek forced his head up. He opened his eyes to glare at his attacker. Hammer was standing in front of him gloating. Clint didn't look at him. He looked himself over and noticed the tape on his ankles and chest.

He leaned back. He definitely liked it better when they were underestimating him.

* * *

I know, I know... I used the word underestimating a lot in this chapter.

Hope you liked it. More Clint whump coming up.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi,

So... more Clint whup. Warnings for torture. If you don't like it I sugest you skip this chapter.

For everyone else, enjoy.

* * *

_He leaned back. He definitely liked it better when they were underestimating him._

* * *

Clint hated it when he was right. Okay normally he didn't, but now he really did. Hammer really was an amateur. After he broke a few of Clint's ribs and had stabbed a knife in one of Clint's legs, Green had stepped in.

'If you want information from him, you should make sure he is still alive to give it.'

And so the torture continued on a less lethal, but just as painful level. Pepper was trying, and failing, to keep back tears. They had cuffed her to a chair in the room. Green didn't want to waste guards on her when they needed everyone watching Hawkeye.

Green had pulled the knife from Clint's leg. Clint clenched his teeth trying not to make a sound. A grunt of pain still escaped him. He had given up on trying not to frighten Pepper too much. He had seen her cry, but there was nothing he could do. He hated it.

'Bind his leg. I don't need him bleeding to death.' Green ordered. 'I'll be right back. I want him to be in this condition when I return.' Green walked out of the room.

Clint's leg was bound tightly with bandages. He wouldn't bleed to death. He just hoped he would still have feeling left. Pepper whimpered. She looked scared to death. He couldn't have that. Time for some distracting.

'Why are you letting him talk to you like this? Are you not in charge?' Clint asked Hammer. He wanted to keep the attention of Pepper. And beside that he was genuinely curious. He didn't get this strange partnership.

Anger flashed trough Hammer's eyes. 'Of course I am in charge.' He struck Clint in the face.

Clint's neck snapped back. He shook his head. A moment later he was glaring at Hammer. _That is going to leave a mark_ Clint mused. 'You are not supposed to touch me, remember.' He sounded as condescending as possible.

'I.' Punch 'Am.' Strike 'In.' Hit 'Charge.' Hammer lost it. Punctuating each word with a punch to Clint's head.

Clint felt his lip split. His cheek was already starting to swell and his left eye was shut due to bruising. He still managed to grin.

'Stop it.' Pepper pleaded. Clint was being used as a punching bag and he was just smiling. If he wouldn't try to stop it, she would. 'You heard Green. You shouldn't touch him.'

That was the wrong thing to say. Hammer turned around on Pepper. 'And who is he to tell ME what to do?' He moved to strike Pepper.

Of course Clint wasn't having that. 'Come on, now you have to attack a defenseless woman to feel in charge.' Clint's tone was patronizing all the way. 'No wonder Green is in charge.'

He was highly amused as Hammer turned back to him. This was like watching a dog chase its own tail. Of course he didn't like the pain that went with it, but that was part of the job. He had made it his responsibility to get Pepper out of this, as unharmed as possible.

Hammer looked murderous. He took a gun from one of the guards and aimed it at Clint's chest. Clint chuckled. Not showing any fear, even though he still felt it. He knew Hammer might just be crazy enough to pull the trigger. He faced death daily.

'STOP.' Green returned. 'What do you think you're doing?'

Hammer swirled around aiming the gun at Green. Green barley noticed the gun. Clint wondered if Green was stupid or had that much faith in his guards. He briefly noticed that the guards were watching Hammer. Nobody moved.

'I thought I told you not to hurt him any further.' Green stalked to Hammer. He still didn't look at the weapon.

'He... he.' Hammer stuttered. Green took the gun from his hands.

'I don't care what he did or said. I told you not to damage him.' Green sounded menacing.

Hammer found his voice. 'No. We do this my way.'

Green just looked amused. 'We tried this you're way. That didn't work.' He calmly checked the gun for ammunition.

'So who of you crazies is in charge now?' Clint couldn't help himself. If his enemies turned on each other, that would make things only easier for him.

'I am.' Green said. He aimed the gun, first at Clint and moved in one motion to Hammer. He fired. Pepper screamed as Hammer dropped dead. Clint tried to keep his surprise from showing. Hit heart was pounding in his chest.

Green turned to the guards who hadn't reacted at all. 'Get rid of the body.' Two guards moved. They easily carried the body out of the room.

'Now. We do this my way.' Green turned to Clint. Clint couldn't prevent the shiver that ran over his spine. Even with his one open eye he could see the ice cold glare Green gave him.

'Why did you kill him?' Pepper shrieked. She had seen dead men before. She had seen people get killed as well. Especially today. It just hadn't been people she knew.

'He overstayed his welcome. I just needed him to get in the tower.' Green never lost eye contact with Clint. That explained that at least. Hammer would have had the skills to his disposal to hack Jarvis. 'You know Hammer did have the right idea. What you know about S.H.I.E.L.D is worth a fortune. Why won't you do yourself the favor and save me the trouble and just tell me everything you know.'

Clint just stared back. He remained silent. He had to buy time and hope that Tony would be returning home soon. He wouldn't be in any condition to get Pepper out himself.

'Hammer was so unsophisticated. There are so much more refined ways to extract information. Do you know what the effects of acid are on the body?' Green pulled a glass vile from his jacket. Clint swallowed hard. He did know what the effects were. He just hadn't felt it before and hadn't been planning on feeling it either.

'You have no idea what kinds of fun substances you can find in Dr. Banner's lab.' Green had that strange glint in his eyes.

'Secure his hands in front of him.' Green ordered. Only one guard moved to release Clint from his handcuffs. Green only watched as Clint's muscles tensed. Ready for action. Green moved slowly, as if he was bored, to Pepper. The gun he used to shoot Hammer still in his hand. Clint stilled.

'You have killed enough of my men already. I need her alive not unharmed.' The threat was clear. Clint forced himself to relax. He breathed through the panic threatening to consume him. Pepper or the acid. He would be able to handle Iron Man, but the guilt that came with that option was unthinkable. He didn't move when he felt the handcuffs loosen. The guard had the duck tape ready. A small movement with the gun to Pepper shoulder had Clint move his hands. He slowly, reluctantly, placed his hand on the chair supports. It took every ounce of self control not to punch the guard as he taped him wrists to the chair.

When the guard nodded that the job was done. Green pulled the stop of the vile and approached Clint. The archer having a difficult time not to try and struggle. By the time Green is standing next to him Clint is trashing against the bindings. Being tough is overrated, he mused, especially when faced with pain.

When the first drop hit the archer's skin, he tried to fight making a sound. He bit his lip so hard blood was streaming down his chin. Green grinned and moved the file a little. He let another drop hit Clint's arm. A pained gasp escaped Clint. The acid burned through his flesh. A pain, he knew, that wouldn't fade for quite some time. When a third drop hit a scream escaped the archer's lips for a moment, before he clenched his teeth together.

Green moved to Clint's other arm. 'Do you feel like talking yet?'

Clint kept his jaw clenched. He just glared at Green. He heard Pepper sobbing in the background. For a moment his mind was clear. She was begging for this to stop. Telling Green that he didn't know anything. Now that wasn't true, but he appreciated the sentiment.

'No? Too bad' Green didn't look disappointed. He moved the vile above Clint's other arm.

'Sir.' The guards form earlier returned.

Green retracted the vile. It was too dangerous. He wasn't about to risk throwing it over himself in surprise. He put the stop back in it and Clint couldn't hide the breath he released from relief.

'What?' He snarled.

'We have a problem.' The guard told him just as the lights went out.

* * *

Avengers to the rescue. Tony, Steve and Bruce are present in the next chapter.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi,

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter.

I am very happy with all the reviews, favorites and followers.

This story has now 100 followers. I'm curious perhaps we can break my record of Against All Odds.

Enjoy

* * *

_'We have a problem.' The guard told him just as the lights went out._

* * *

Green looked around him in the dark room. 'Computer, turn the light back on.' He ordered.

'Negative. System rebooting.' The automated voice answered.

Clint sagged a little in relief. His prayers were answered. 'Tony' he whispered. It had to be. He was the only one, especially with Hammer dead, who could hack into Jarvis.

He saw the relief in Pepper's eyes as well. She figured it out too. Green looked from Clint to Pepper. He noticed the relief on both their faces. He turned to Pepper.

'Finally. Mr. Stark has returned.' He surprised them both.

Clint was immediately back on guard. 'What?' _Right, this was all to get back at Tony._ His body hurt all over and he probably had a concussion. No wonder he was a little slow.

'Get the woman. It is time we welcomed Mr. Stark home.' Green grinned.

A guard loosened the cuffs on Pepper chair. He made sure to cuff her hands back together. Green walked to Pepper he took her upper arm and dragged her away from Clint.

'No.' Clint shouted. They were leaving. How was supposed to look after Pepper if they took her away from him. He started struggling again. The pain in his arm flared, he ignored it. He felt the tape give. Green stopped walking. He hated leaving Hawkeye out of his sight, but he had no choice. He handed Green over to the guard standing behind him.

He pulled his gun and walked over to Clint. Pepper started trashing as she saw Green with the gun standing behind Clint.

'No. Clint.' She cried.

Clint froze. He had heard Green coming. Peppers cries could mean only one thing. He looked around him. There was no way he could escape before Green could pull the trigger. He tried turning his head. He needed to tell Pepper he was sorry that he couldn't save her.

Pepper could only watch as Clint tried to turn to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. She couldn't help herself. Just like she could only watch as Green turned the gun in his hands and hit Clint hard against his head.

'No. 'She sobbed again, as she watched the archer go limp in the chair.

'Watch him. He is unconscious so you don't have an excuse if he escapes.' Green snarled at guards. He took Pepper's arm again and dragged her from the room. Pepper struggled uselessly trying to stay with Clint. She couldn't believe they were being separated again.

Green dragged her to the elevator. Only two guards with him. He needed all the guards he could spare watching Hawkeye. Green moved Pepper in front of him facing the elevator doors. He put the gun he was still holding against her head.

'Smile. You're going to see your lover again.'

It was good that Green couldn't see Pepper's face, because she definitely didn't smile. She silently muttered every curse she knew. And a few she had heard Natasha say. Not that she knew what meant and she was sure her accent was terrible, but she needed something to take away the edge. Tony was walking in a trap because of her.

The elevator light indicated that the elevator was going up. She swallowed hard. Two floors to go. One floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The elevator was empty. There was no-one in it.

Pepper only just stopped herself from sagging in relief. Tony was smart. He hadn't fallen for the obvious trap. Green didn't seem put off. The gun didn't leave her head.

'Mr. Stark. I know you are here. I have you're precious assistant.' Green called out.

'I'm his CEO, not his assistant.' Pepper thought he should know. If she was arguing with him she wouldn't pay too much attention to the gun.

Green ignored her. 'Mr. Stark.' He taunted. 'I know you can hear me. If you don't show up soon I'm going to get bored. You wouldn't want that. Ms Potts could get hurt.' The threat couldn't be clearer if he had actually voiced it.

'How do you even know he can hear you?' Pepper asked. Anything to keep her mind of the gun. Seriously.

'I don't.' Was the short reply. That didn't really help Pepper.

The elevator doors closed. The elevator moved again. Down this time. Pepper watched as the elevator reached the ground level and came back up again. She held her breath again as the doors opened. Nothing. The elevator was empty again.

'Tony.' Pepper muttered. This was a really bad time for him to be funny. Out loud she said. 'I don't think he heard you.'

Green responded by pressing the gun harder against her head. 'Pooh I think he heard. I think he just didn't care.'

'I wouldn't say that.' Toni's voice came from behind them. Green turned pulling Pepper with him.

Pepper's gaze went over Tony. He was still unharmed. Perhaps a bit sweaty. He seemed to have walked all the way up the stairs to the top floor. Where were Steve and Bruce?

'Why would you….' Green started.

'I'm here just like you wanted. Now let the lady go and we can discuss this as grownups.' Tony tried really hard not to sound disdainful, it didn't work. Pepper sighed. Was it really too much to ask for Tony to be a little more mature.

'I'm not going to do that.' Green sounded a little off.

'Come on.' Tony whined. 'I'm not even in my suit. I'm not a threat. You can let my assistant go.' Tony reasoned.

'I thought she was your CEO.' Green argued back.

Pepper sighed again. They were getting nowhere like this. Something else hit her. 'Clint.' She whispered. 'Tony you have to save Clint. He is hurt and...'

Green had taken the gun from her head and poked it in her side. She figured it would leave a bruise, but she stopped talking. Tony's eyes flashed. He nodded his head.

'Release her.' Pepper had never heard Tony sound so serious before.

'Write your company over to me and I might consider it.' Green told the billionaire.

'Release her.' Tony said again.

'No.' Green responded. Pepper hadn't really expected anything less from Green and she doubted that Tony did either. So what was Tony doing?

'We seem to have hit a standoff then.' Tony grinned. It was a grin he normally reserved for interviews. Pepper recognized it immediately. It was a classic distractive move from Tony. Green pushed the gun even harder in her side. Pepper resisted the urge to look around her. Tony was up to something.

'You really don't seem to care about your lover do you? Oooh well.'

Pepper didn't like the sound of that. When a knock to her head brought her to her knees she liked it even less. Even through the pain that flared in her head she could hear the click of the weapon being readied behind her. She looked up with panicked eyes. She could see the panic in Tony's eyes as well.

'Wait.' Tony scrambled to make it right. 'I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt her.'

'You'll write over you're company?' Green had probably meant it as an order, but it came out as a question. He seemed confused because of Tony's behavior.

'Now you know what I deal with every day.' Pepper muttered too low for anyone to hear.

Tony nodded to Green. Green was moving. He removed the gun away from Pepper's head and was aiming at Tony now. 'After you.' He ordered.

Tony nodded. He started walking. The billionaire didn't look at his girlfriend, just at the gun still aimed at him. Tony walked around her in a big circle until she was kneeling behind Green, who had stopped paying attention to the crying woman on the ground.

Suddenly Tony stopped moving. 'Actually. No I don't think I will.' Tony's smirk was back.

'Do I really need to start threatening the woman again.' Green, who still had the gun pointed in Tony's direction, sounded vaguely amused.

'No, but perhaps you should look behind you.' Now Tony was smiling.

Green looked around. First he noted that the two guards he had brought were unconscious on the ground. Green turned around completely standing face-to-face with Steve Rogers. Steve, even though he wasn't suited up, was still very intimidating. Pepper grinned; Tony really was a master at manipulation. Steve didn't waste any words on Green, with one swift blow the doctor was knocked out cold.

* * *

Yeeey Tony and Steve are here.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hi,

I still have no working medical knowlegde. Everthing you read comes from me.

* * *

_Steve didn't waste any words on Green, with one swift blow the doctor was knocked out cold._

* * *

Pepper flung herself at Tony. She ignored the spinning world and clung to her boyfriend. Tony was shocked at this extreme show of affection, but he moved his hands to hug her. Pepper stepped back and looked him over again. Steve moved to restrain Green.

She punched Tony in his shoulder. 'What took you so long?'

'Ow' Tony rubbed his shoulder more for show. 'Yeah about that. I wasn't directly linked with Jarvis and didn't notice that he was offline until a short while ago. We came immediately. By the way. Jarvis came you tell Bruce he can come up now.'

'Yes sir.' The AI sounded.

Pepper sighed with relief. 'Jarvis you have no idea how happy I am to hear you.'

'Thank you Ma'am.' Jarvis responded.

The elevator lights showed that the elevator was coming up again.

'Bruce waited downstairs just in case we needed a healer.' Steve explained. He seemed glad that hadn't been necessary.

'But it is necessary. Clint is hurt.' She turned to Tony. 'Oooh my god. They hurt Clint. He returned sooner than planned. He prevented them from kidnapping me. And they hurt him. Ooh Tony. They hurt him in front of me.' Pepper only stopped talking because the world became a bit blurry.

'Clint?' Steve asked. He hadn't expected the archer back for another three days. 'Where is he?'

'They tied him up and... Ooh my god... they tortured him.' Now Pepper was save the tears came anew. She started breathing heavily.

'Pepper.' Bruce voice sounded. She hadn't even heard the elevator ping. 'You are having a panic attack.' He took her hand and placed it on his chest. 'Can you feel me breathing? Do you think you can match your breathing to mine? A deep breath through your nose and out through your mouth.' Bruce repeated the instructions. 'Deep breath in, long out.'

Pepper slowly but surely calmed down.

'Are you feeling better?' Bruce asked once he was sure her breathing had leveled again.

Pepper nodded. Steve bent in front of her. When had she sat down? 'I know it is difficult but we need to know where Clint is.'

Pepper nodded again. It took a moment before she found her voice. 'He is in the living room. They have him taped to a chair.' Pepper took a deep breath. She didn't need to start hyperventilating again. She turned to Bruce. 'He has a concussion. Halve the stairway fell on his head. He is one big bruise. Hammer started hitting him over and over.'

'Hammer?' Tony asked. Because he was positively certain that the man that Steve had restrained hadn't been Justin Hammer.

Pepper nodded again. 'Hammer was working with Green. Apparently Hammer was responsible for hacking Jarvis. He is dead Tony. Green just shot him.'

'Breathe Pepper.' Bruce reminded her. She glared at the doctor. She hadn't forgotten how to breathe. She just had too much to tell them. They needed to hurry and rescue Clint. Clint. Pepper struggled to get up right. Tony helped her up.

'What are you doing?' Tony asked her.

Pepper ignored her boyfriend. She had more important thing to do. She stumbled over to one of the guards and she picked up his gun. Tony stood staring at her with big eyes as she removed the clip to check it and inserted it again. She loaded the chamber, this time making sure that the safety was off. She looked at the three men staring at her with big eyes.

'What?' She asked. She wasn't going to be benched from this. She and Clint had survived the entire day together she wasn't going to leave him now.

'Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?' Tony stood amazed.

Pepper giggled. Proof that she hadn't completely recovered. 'There are at least ten men in that room with Clint. When Green pulled me out Clint was unconscious. So he is probably not much help.'

Tony saw where she was going with this. 'No you're not going out there again. You are going to stay here with Bruce and let Steve and I handle it.'

Pepper took a deep breath and counted to ten. Nobody was helped it she punched Tony. 'You are not in your suit. You're about as useful as I am. I am going with you. I owe Clint that much.' Memories flashed before her. 'He could have gotten out. He is in this position because of me.'

Tony looked like he wanted to argue, but was stopped from a glare from Steve. 'Do you know how to use that?' The soldier pointed at the gun.

Pepper nodded. 'Clint showed me.' She looked at Tony. 'He is going to teach me when this is all over.' She didn't mention that it would take a while for Clint to be ready to teach anything.

'Alright.' Steve ignored the last part. 'Bruce you stay here and guard Green.' He looked at Pepper and she nodded back. 'You guard Green. It looks like we're going to need you medical expertise after all.' Steve looked from Tony, who was glaring at Pepper, to Pepper. He sighed. 'You two, come with me.'

Steve walked away. Pepper and Tony followed. Steve stopped just before the door. He sighed again.

'Are there any more entrances?' Steve asked Tony. Tony just shook his head. Apart from the windows the door was the only way in and out of the living room.

'The vents.' Pepper whispered.

Steve stopped himself from sighing again. 'Great. So the one we need to rescue Clint is... Clint. The irony.'

Pepper wasn't listening. Clint had come from a vent to help her in the living room. She was scanning the ceiling. She spotted the vent. She walked to it. Making sure she wasn't heard. She turned to Steve. 'Can you help me up?'

Steve was frozen from shock. He shook himself and nodded. 'Are you sure?'

Pepper nodded. 'I have done this before.'

This time Tony and Steve froze. They both looked at her curiously. 'There isn't time for this. Help me up.' She ordered. She wondered just how useful she would be, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Steve held his hands out in front of him. He opened his mouth. 'Are you..?'

'Yes I am sure.' She told the super soldier. She put her foot in his hands, making him shut up completely. She knew her weight was nothing for him. She pushed herself up, steadying herself against his shoulders. She pulled the vent open.

'Can you push me a little higher?' Pepper asked.

Steve complied without a word. He noticed Tony watching the acrobatic act, standing with a funny look on his face. Pepper ignored both the men as she pulled herself into the vent.

Steve steadied himself after the lost of weight. He looked up to see Pepper's feet disappear. He turned to Tony. 'Let's rescue Hawkeye.'

* * *

Sorry a slightly shorter chapter. But I liked writing this.

Hope you enjoyed reading this a well.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi,

A longer chapter. Yipeey,

Any mistakes are mine.

Enjoy

* * *

_Steve steadied himself after the lost of weight. He looked up to see Pepper's feet disappear. He turned to Tony. 'Let's rescue Hawkeye.'_

* * *

Both the men walked to the entrance of the living room. Steve looked at Tony.

'Perhaps we should suit up. That way you are more protected from bullets.'

An anguished cry came from the living room.

'Or perhaps not.' Tony said. He ran into the living room. Steve was hot on his tail.

They froze simultaneously. There was a sight they didn't expect. Clint was no longer taped to the chair. He was in the middle of a of group men. No longer the ten guards that Pepper had warned them about. Clint was surrounded by six men, all with guns trained at the assassin. Clint was on his knees breathing heavily, looking worse than either of the superheroes had imagined. Four bodies were scattered over the room.

All the guards looked up, to see the object of their mission standing in the doorway.

'Make one move and the Hawk is dead.' One of the guards stated. 'I take it Green is incapacitated.'

'Yes. There is no way out for you. Let Hawkeye go and we will let you leave.' Steve, always the leader, offered.

'It's a bit late for that don't you think.' It was Tony who responded. 'They kidnapped my girl and our friend. The latter is in very bad shape. I'm not just going to let them leave.'

Clint glared at Tony. But the glare had lost its intensity; Clint could barely keep his head up. During his escape attempt his leg had started bleeding again and he had been knocked in the head again. A small stream of blood was dripping from his hairline. He had lost too much blood already. He just wanted this to be over so he could sleep. Both he and Pepper needed time to recover from this ordeal. _Pepper._

'Pepper? Tony did you find Pepper?' He had definitely a concussion. His thoughts went way too slow.

He heard Tony talk, but he couldn't make out the words.

'I'm sorry.' Clint said. The world had started spinning again. He hoped someone would make a move soon, because he didn't think he could stay awake for much longer.

'For what Clint?' Steve's voice asked. He sounded very far away to Clint. The guards with the guns temporally forgotten.

'I couldn't keep her safe.' Clint's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Tony and Steve saw Hawkeye sway.

'Clint. You have to stay awake, Clint.' Steve ordered, completely forgetting to use Clint's alias. Tony stood still in shock. He could understand why Pepper wanted to join them. The Hawk was in worse shape than the billionaire had ever seen him in. All because of a girl he barely knew.

'You did everything you could.' Tony's voice was a whisper. Steve looked surprised at the billionaire before focusing back on Clint. Clint couldn't have possible heard Tony speak, but it was as if Tony's words released him from his burden. All the men in the room watched at Clint finally gave up and fell unconscious, splayed out on the floor.

'No.' A woman's voice shook everyone. The six guns turned to Tony and Steve.

The sound of a gunshot followed. Steve looked at Tony, neither Avenger was hit. One of the guards fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. Another gunshot. This one hit the couch. Steve started moving. He was better protected against bullets than Tony and he was a lot faster. Steve reached the first guard, when another gunshot sounded. A pained cry came again.

Steve couldn't keep the smile back as he saw a guard jumping up and down on one foot clutching the other foot. He could understand why Clint would feel the need to teach Pepper how to shoot.

With a punch to the head he quickly knocked out the first guard. Pepper had managed to incapacitate one more guard; she hit an arm this time making the guard drop his gun. Steve moved fast and a kick to the chest send the fifth guard flying to the wall; he dropped with a sickening crunch.

The final guard aimed his gun at Tony, who had moved to Clint. All five of the guards had been taken by surprise, not one of them had fired a shot.

'You don't want to do that son.' Steve tried. 'Shooting Tony will not get you anywhere.'

The final assailant looked from Steve to the gun. He slowly moved the gun down. Steve nearly sighed in relief, but his breath halted when the guard moved the gun back up.

Time slowed. Steve was at the wrong side of the room. He wouldn't be on time to push Tony out of the way of the bullet. Not even with the serum. The trigger was squeezed. Steve would later swear that he saw the bullet fly to Tony.

'Tony.' Pepper cried.

Steve jumped to Tony as a second gunshot sounded. The super soldier didn't have to look to know that Pepper hit her target this time. He heard the man drop at the same time he reached Tony. He caught the billionaire before Tony could collapse on the ground next to Clint.

Tony grunted in pain before passing out. Steve stopped himself from panicking. 'Bruce.' He shouted. 'We need your help in here.' Steve checked Tony over trying to find the bullet wound. He found the wound on Tony's shoulder. He pushed his hand against it in hope of slowing the blood that was steadily streaming from it. He felt bones move beneath his hand. 'Bruce. NOW.' He wasn't panicking.

Bruce came running. He looked over what had, a day before, been their living room. He rushed to Steve and Tony. He saw Clint lying unconscious next to them.

'Why doesn't anyone remember I'm not a real doctor?' Bruce muttered. He could clearly see that Tony's wound alone would be too much for him. He simply didn't have the right equipment.

'Steve? Anyone? Could someone help me out of here?' Pepper's voice sounded small.

Steve looked at Bruce questioningly. Bruce shook his head and walked to Tony. 'I'll examine the wound and try to stop the bleeding.' He told his team leader.

Steve nodded and stood. 'Steve. I suggest you wash your hands first.'

Steve nodded and ran to the kitchen. It didn't take him long to clean his hands. He ran back to the vent. 'Alright Pepper. I'm here you can lower yourself. I'll catch you.'

Pepper did as instructed and Steve caught her. She moved to Tony and froze.

'Ooh my god Tony.' She started to run to her boyfriend, when she spotted. 'Clint.' She breathed. He was in even worse shape than when she left him.

'Pepper.' Bruce needed her to focus. He wanted her to pay attention. 'They need to go to a hospital. Either S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical bay or a normal hospital. I can't treat them. The bullet hit Tony's collarbone. I can't fix broken bones.'

Pepper nodded and addressed Jarvis. 'Jarvis. Can you get me director Fury on the line?'

'Yes Ma'am.'

Pepper moved to Clint. She believed that Tony was in capable hands with Bruce. It wasn't that she could do anything anyway. She sat down beside her savior and pulled his head in her lap. She could clearly feel the bump where he had been pistol-whipped. She had to fight jet again against tears.

'What is going on in that tower Stark?' Fury didn't waste any time. 'I have tried contacting you multiple times today.'

'Tony has been shot, Director.' Pepper could do the direct approach too. 'Agent Barton has been tortured and has multiple injuries. And we have several prisoners. We need someone to pick up both parties.'

'Barton? Tortured? Prisoners? This will be an interesting debrief. Pick-up is on route. ETA 15 minutes.' Fury told them.

Pepper exhaled. Perhaps this day was finally over.

'Be ready to answer a lot of questions. Agent Romanoff is on the pick-up.' With that Fury disconnected the call.

'Well crap.' Steve muttered. Bruce and Pepper couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

Avengers to the rescue.

There was a request from Tony-whump, hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi,

This chapter is a lot of comfort.

Natasha's revenge will have to wait.

* * *

_'Well crap.' Steve muttered. Bruce and Pepper couldn't help but agree with him._

* * *

Fifteen minutes had never felt so long. Pepper was stroking Clint's hair, making sure he knew he wasn't alone. Bruce and Steve had bandaged Tony's wound. Tony had awoken, but he had been very silent apart from a few grunts of pain.

Steve had dragged Green into the living room where he would keep an eye on him. The soldier had moved to secure the other men as well. The man he had kicked into the wall was dead, so he didn't bother with him.

When Steve walked to the last man, the man who had shot Tony, he noticed that he was very still. He pressed is fingers to his neck. He didn't feel a pulse. Pepper had killed him. He took a deep breath and looked at Pepper. She felt him staring at her and looked back, forcing her attention away from Clint.

She noticed him kneeling with the last assailant. 'What?'

Steve hesitated.

'He is dead isn't he?' Pepper asked rightly deducing the source of Steve's hesitation.

Steve looked her in the eye and nodded. Pepper went back to stroking Clint's hair. 'I should be feeling something shouldn't I? I don't. Nothing at all at the moment.' She looked up at Tony who was staring at her.

'I'm just thankful everyone is still alive. That you came in time.'

'What happened here?' A pissed off Russian called from the doorway.

All eyes turned to the doorway.

'Natasha.' Pepper called the redhead.

Natasha looked at Pepper and focused on her partner lying unconscious in the other woman's lap. She rushed to her Clint and checked him over.

'What happened?' She asked again with a much softer voice.

'Later.' Bruce interrupted. 'We have to go to the hospital. Tony and Clint need medical attention.'

Natasha nodded. She could wait, as long as her partner was alive. The assassin called Steve. She couldn't carry Clint. Steve nodded that he understood. He carefully lifted Clint. Pepper moved to support her boyfriend.

Tony looked at her with grateful eyes.

'Are you alright?' She whispered to Tony.

'I'm fine.' He took a page form Clint's book. It didn't work Tony's voice was laced with pain.

Pepper just nodded. Even if she didn't believe him at all. She turned to Natasha who was walking beside Steve. 'What about the other men?' She refused to call them something else. They had survived. She wasn't going to think about today for a really long time, if she had anything to say about it.

'There is another team coming to pick them up. We're going straight to medical.' Natasha hadn't stopped looking at Clint.

The flight wasn't long. Tony and Clint were whisked away immediately. The other Avengers settled in the waiting room. Natasha turned to Pepper.

'What happened?'

Pepper took a deep breath to steady herself and told the redhead everything. From the uneasy feeling she had while reading a book. From Clint suddenly taking out her attacker seemingly out of nowhere. Of Jarvis turned against them and barricading in the assassin's room.

'We escaped just in time. But I think you're room needs fixing.' She looked apologetic.

Natasha waved her apology away. 'I'm glad I could help.'

Pepper turned to Bruce. 'Your room is a mess as well. Nothing broken, I think. I might have made misplaced everything when I was looking for a first aid kit.'

'No problem.' Bruce hadn't had that much stuff. It wouldn't take long to put everything back where it belonged. 'Why did you need a first aid kid?' The doctor was curious. Clint had been hurt, but he hadn't seen any traces of bandages on neither Clint, nor Pepper.

'They shot up the lab. Clint had glass in his arm.' Not a complete accurate description, but it worked. 'And then the staircase fell on his head.' She had tried to fix him up only to see Clint hurt even worse.

'Staircase?' Natasha lifted an eyebrow in question.

Pepper continued her story. She relayed her day. It seemed so much. Too much had happened for it to be just one day. When she finally arrived at the point where they surrendered to save Clint, she was near tears again. 'Then they started torturing him.'

She gave Natasha a watery smile. 'I can't seem to stop crying today.' She had given up being tough. That was Natasha's thing. The red-headed assassin could keep it.

'I understand. After the day you had.' Then Natasha surprised everyone in the room. She pulled Pepper in a quick hug. 'Thank you. For keeping him alive.' She whispered in the other woman's ear.

Pepper just looked at Natasha in astonishment.

'Ms. Potts.' A voice called.

Pepper jumped to the doctor. 'Yes?' She managed to make that one word a question.

'Mr. Stark had a broken collarbone due to the bullet. We fixed up Mr. Stark as well as we could. He needs mostly rest now. He is already complaining that he wants to leave. I am willing to sign the discharge papers if there is someone who can look after him. I doubt he will rest much on his own.'

Pepper smiled. The doctor had read Tony like a book. If the billionaire had his way he would be fixing up his lab the moment he returned home. 'I'll look after him. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous.'

'We'll help.' Steve said from behind her. Bruce nodded as well.

'Alright. I'll go get the papers. You can see Mr. Stark now.'

Pepper nodded. She walked to the room the doctor had just left. In an unspoken agreement Bruce followed her and Steve stayed behind with Natasha.

When they entered the room Tony was already up. He was trying to remove the sling one of the nurses had forced on him.

'Tony' Pepper admonished.

The billionaire in question jumped when he heard her voice. He remained silent.

Pepper sighed. She had to be strong just a little while longer. She turned to Bruce. 'Could you please give us a moment?'

Bruce looked from the still silent Tony to Pepper. He nodded. 'I'll be just outside. Call when you need me.'

'Thank you.' Pepper turned to Tony. She waited until she heard the door close behind Bruce before she opened her mouth to speak.

'I'm sorry.' Tony beat her to it. His voice was a whisper, filled with despair.

Pepper cursed herself, using one of Clint's curses. Tony looked at her surprised. She had to ask Clint what it meant, when he woke up. Tony was silent again.

'None of this is your fault.' Pepper tried to reassure her boyfriend.

'Not my fault.' Tony snorted. 'They were there to kidnap you to get back at me. How is that not my fault? Clint got hurt trying to protect you. He wouldn't have had to if I had been there. He shouldn't have had to protect you.' Tony was nearly shouting at the end of his little speech.

'Look at me.' Pepper took his head in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. He needed to see that she was completely sincere. 'This wasn't your fault. We knew this could happen. I knew this was a possibility. I knew this was a possibility and I stayed anyway.'

'Why?' Tony's voice cracked.

Pepper's heart broke. The Tony Stark. A man who didn't listen to anyone. A man whose private life was always in the tabloids. A man who pretended he didn't care for anything or anyone, sounded so lost.

'I love you.' She put as much conviction in her words and eyes as she could manage. 'None of this is your fault. I don't think it is your fault. Clint doesn't think it is your fault. Nobody thinks it is your fault. It is the fault of that creep Green. He is the one you should blame.'

A spark returned to Tony's eyes. 'I still feel bad for not being there.' There was so much sincerity in his voice Pepper didn't dare doubt him.

She gave a sad smile. 'But that was the entire point. Take me when there was nobody there to protect me.'

'We got lucky. If you would just let me hire you a body-'

'No…No bodyguards.' Pepper interrupted. 'I refuse to live in fear. I live in a house full of superheroes. I WILL BE FINE.' She stressed the last bit.

Tony nodded, not that he agreed but he really didn't have much choice. She could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to come up with an idea to keep her protected.

She sighed. 'Bruce. You can come in.'

If Tony was going to start inventing things, it was more useful to have somebody in the room who understood what he was talking about.

* * *

So I like the idea of a vunerable Tony. I hope he isn't too much out of characte.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi,

I know that the medical part isn't accurate. Humour me. I needed Tony able to walk.

A little more comfort.

* * *

_If Tony was going to start inventing things, it was more useful to have somebody in the room who understood what he was talking about._

* * *

'How is Clint?' She asked the Natasha as they walked back into the waiting room.

'Mr. Barton.'

Natasha and Steve jumped up. Pepper, Tony and Bruce joined them.

The doctor looked at the all. He sighed resigned. He wouldn't be able to get rid of them all anyway. 'Mr. Barton will be alright. He has a severe concussion, so we want to keep him here at least over night for concussion checks. The stab wound in his leg wasn't severe. It was cleaned and stitched up. He has multiple broken ribs, but since he will be staying here we can keep his oxygen levels stable. We bandaged his arm again, but the cuts there didn't need stitches.'

When the doctor didn't continue Natasha snorted. 'Great. Keeping Clint in the infirmary.' She shook her head.

Pepper smiled. Clint was well-known for his escapes from the infirmary. 'I'll guess we'll have to make sure he doesn't have an opportunity to sneak out.'

Natasha looked surprised at Pepper. 'Can we see him?'

The doctor looked over the group superheroes. 'You can. But it would be best if you went two at a time. At least for now.' The doctor gave a pointed look and walked away.

'Two at a time. We can at least make sure Clint doesn't sneak out. Natasha goes first. Who goes with her?' Steve asked.

Pepper wanted to go, but she should stay with Tony. Tony, observant for once, saw her looking doubtful at him. 'Go.' He told her. 'Pepper will go with Natasha. Just give us a call when it's our turn.'

Natasha nodded and walked off. Pepper mouthed _thank you_ at Tony before she ran after the assassin.

Bruce looked at Tony. 'Do you want me to find you a bed?'

Tony just shook his head. He would be fine.

Pepper caught up with Natasha just as she entered the room. Pepper gasped. Clint was covered in bandages. Blue eyes looked at her.

'You are feeling better.' It wasn't a question. Last time she had seen Clint he hadn't been able to keep his eyes open. 'I would say you are looking better, but I think that would be a lie.'

Natasha still hadn't said anything. She just moved soundlessly to Clint side. Clint could feel her gaze over his body; checking for anything the doctor might have missed.

'I'm fine Tasha.' He tried to comfort her.

Natasha punched him in his shoulder. Clint chuckled, she did that every time he ended in the infirmary. It happened more than either of them liked. Pepper looked amused at the couple. She grinned pleased that the archer would be alright.

'So when can I leave?' Clint asked. He already knew the answer. He just hoped Natasha would help him escape.

Natasha just shook her head. She wouldn't help him this time. Pepper looked at the other woman. She followed Natasha's example and shook her head. She was more amused than anything that Clint would want to leave already. He had been in the infirmary for less than an hour. She could understand it would be a hard job to make Clint stay here.

Pepper decided to she needed to say something. 'Thank you.' She knew he would probably think it unnecessary, but she needed to stay it. At least once.

Natasha's eyes shot at Pepper. Clint's gaze bore into her. Both assassins stayed quiet.

'I know you think it is what you should have done. For me. For Tony.' She swallowed. 'But I know from experience that it isn't that obvious. So I wanted to say thank you even if that seems highly inadequate.' Pepper had to hold her tears back again.

Clint looked at Natasha. Tony always said that the assassins could have entire conversations without saying a word. Clint turned to Pepper. 'I know about Tony's history.'

That were not the words she expected him to say. Pepper wanted to interrupt, but Clint continued.

'I know that Tony, and that includes you as well, has been betrayed. I. No we know how it feels. Both Tasha and I have been betrayed by the people we should be able to trust.'

Natasha nodded; clearly agreeing with her partner. Pepper could only listen mesmerized, neither assassin ever spoke about their past.

'I think I speak for both of us when I say that we have found a home here. Something we couldn't expect. Something we both fear will blow up in our faces.'

Natasha moved to Pepper. She took the other woman hand and pulled her to the bed. 'What Clint is trying to tell you.' She shot Clint a loving gaze. A look Pepper had never before seen on Natasha and she doubted she would get to see it a second time. 'He couldn't have done anything else.'

'Which is why Tasha hasn't killed me jet.' Clint smirked. Natasha punched Clint's arm again and just like that the serious mood had lifted. Or not…

'I need your help.' She whispered. And just like that the assassin focused on her.

'What is wrong?' Clint asked. Pepper could hear the worry in his voice. Briefly she wondered if she shouldn't wait until the archer was better before she asked for anything. When she said as much both Clint and Natasha shook their heads.

'Just tell us.' Clint told her.

Natasha moved closer to her. 'Anything to keep him in the bed.' She whispered. She winked, lightening the mood a bit.

Pepper gave a small smile. She turned to Clint. 'You told me you were going to teach me how to shoot rem… remember?' She was stuttering. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

'Yes. Of course I remember.' Clint told her. 'You nearly shot me.' He smiled.

'Turns out your instructions were really good.' Pepper explained.

The smile faded. Clint could see where this was going. Looking at Natasha she understood it as well.

'I shot multiple men today. Mostly minor injuries.' Tears were starting again. The guilt had started the moment she heard that Clint would survive. Tony was safe. Clint would life. She could understand why she had been so numb before.

The assassins were waiting for her to continue. She didn't. She needed to find her calm again. She was crying again. It surprised her she had tears left. Natasha surprised her. She felt the female assassin placed her arm around her shoulder. Pepper smiled at the awkward hug.

'You said mostly.' Clint probed.

More tears. 'He shot Tony. I had no other choice.' She was full out crying now. Natasha pulled her completely against her.

Clint just waited patiently for Pepper to calm down enough for him to comfort her.

'Pepper' He called her attention, when the worst of the crying seemed over. 'Pepper. I am sure you did what you had to. Without you Tony might not have survived.' He didn't have any information about the incident, but he knew her well enough.

'Besides,' Natasha added. She had seen the scatted men with bullet holes. 'I don't think you did it on purpose; considering the fact that one of the minor injuries was a bullet to the foot.'

Pepper stared at Natasha. She hadn't expected the Russian to notice. She had been too concerned with her partner at the time. Both women were startled by the sudden laughter that came from the bed.

'The foot. Even I haven't done that before.' Clint was laughing without holding back.

Pepper risked a glance at Natasha. 'Painkillers.' Natasha whispered. Before smiling as well. Pepper had no choice but to chuckle, the laughter of the assassins worked contagious.

* * *

I'm gone for the weekend. I have the final chapter finished. So I'll probably post it on Monday.

Thank you all for following and reviewing.

Hoped you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi,

The final chapter, as promised.

And a little action as promised as well

Enjoy

* * *

_Pepper risked a glance at Natasha. 'Painkillers.' Natasha whispered. Before smiling as well. Pepper had no choice but to chuckle, the laughter of the assassins worked contagious._

* * *

Against the rules the laughter attracted the rest of the team as well.

'A miracle.' Tony called. 'Mr. and Mrs. Serious are smiling.'

'That only means that when I kill you, I will do so smiling Stark.' The smile that Natasha gave Tony would have made most man flee. Luckily, depends on your point of view, Tony was used to it and smiled back at the female assassin.

From the bed Clint was about to speak when suddenly the lights went out. The archer groaned. 'Not again.'

Pepper looked horrified around the room. 'Green.' She stated; it came out as a whisper.

'He is mine.' Natasha snarled and ran out of the room.

Steve looked from Pepper at Clint. It didn't feel right leaving them without protection. But if he was going to get justice before Natasha tore Green apart he needed Tony. Bruce wasn't good in being a protection detail.

'Just go. I have my gun here.' Clint guessed what Steve was thinking.

Steve looked at Pepper.

Clint sighed. 'I have a gun for her as well. We'll be safe.'

Steve nodded. He gave Tony a look. The billionaire followed Steve from the room. Bruce was undecided where-ether he should follow them or not. A pointed glare from Steve had him, not quite running from the room.

Pepper smirked. Bruce wouldn't have been useful in the infirmary room. His protection mechanism would destroy the room. Clint counted to twenty before he flung away the covers. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He had to wait a moment, because the room spun. When he opened his eyes Pepper was right in front of him.

'Let me help.' She took his arm and laid it over her shoulder.

Clint's eye brows shot up in surprise. 'You're not going to tell me what a stupid idea this is?'

'Would you listen?' Pepper answered with a question. 'Besides. I want to know that Green isn't going to haunt me and Tony anymore. You said you had an extra gun. Give me.' She didn't make it a question. Clint understood. Pepper had enough of being the weak one. He handed her one of the two guns he had hidden in the room. He was never unarmed. Ever.

'You do realize that you might have to face taking another life?' Clint never wanted any of this for Pepper. None of the avengers did.

Pepper nodded. Truthfully she didn't want to think about it. All she knew for sure was that Clint was going after Green and she wasn't going to let him go alone. 'Let's go. Before Natasha has made sure there is nothing left for us to do.'

Clint carefully put his weight on his legs. The leg with the stab wound hurt terribly, but with Pepper supporting him he would be able to walk. Together they shuffled from the infirmary. Pepper used the flashlight on the gun to help them find the way.

'It's just the lights. The engine is still working.' Clint muttered.

It probably wasn't meant for her, she still heard it. 'What does that mean?'

'I can't be sure.' And he couldn't. He could make an educated guess.

Pepper sighed. 'What do you think it means?' She changed her question.

'I think that means that Green hacked our system. If he could get into Jarvis, S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't be that hard. Tony does it all the time.' Clint hesitated.

'And?' Pepper encouraged.

Clint sighed. He didn't like telling her this, but he didn't really have a choice. 'And… If he is willing to face S.H.I.E.L.D. to get back at Tony, he will go down fighting. He will kill without care.'

Pepper nodded. 'I figured.' She just needed him to say it. Just to prove she wasn't going completely crazy. 'Where do you think he is?'

'I would have said the control room. But there are always armed guards there. Perhaps the relay room. I think he would be able to control the lights and stuff from there.'

They shuffled a while in silence. With the speed they were going in; the fight would be over before they would arrive. It was possible that all they were going to accomplish was that Natasha would have to go looking for them. She told her thoughts to Clint. The archer smiled.

'I have thought of that myself. But I think that if Tasha had managed to kill Green the lights would have been on by now. Especially because Tony was following her.'

Something changed in the air around her. Pepper was too conscious of her surroundings not to notice. She froze. Clint stumbled to a halt beside her. She turned the flashlight behind her. Nothing and nobody in sight.

'What is going on? What did you hear?' It was clear Clint was still suffering from the effect of the concussion. That and the dark messed with his vision. Nothing would have escaped him otherwise.

'Don't you feel that?' Pepper though she was being paranoid.

'What?' Clint turned around too fast and he swayed.

Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

'How do you tell if somebody is following us?' Pepper asked.

Clint just shook his head. He hadn't seen or heard anything. 'You're probably imagining thing because of the dark.'

Pepper wanted to tell him she had been in the dark the bigger part of the day as well. That she wasn't as easily spooked; when a voice came from the dark.

'I would listen to the lady if I were you.'

Pepper turned around. She tried to locate the man behind the voice. She had recognized the voice immediately but she couldn't find Green. Clint was ready beside her. Gun drawn. He tried to hear where the other man was. He couldn't. His senses couldn't keep up.

'I expected Mr. Stark. Or even the widow. I didn't expect to have you two in my grasp again.'

Pepper could hear Green smirk. 'You don't have us in your grasp. I don't know if you can count, but it's two against one.' She had to show a little resistance, even if she didn't feel it.

'Perhaps.' Green sounded gleeful. 'It would help of course if you could find me.'

Pepper moved to where she thought she heard Green. She held her gun out. Safety off. She unconsciously smiled. That was a lesson well learned. Pepper felt Clint beside her. He copied her movements. She hoped her instinct was right.

The lights flickered on. Clint stumbled. Four bangs sounded. Pepper supported Clint. Together they made it back to their feet. Pepper looked up. Green was down. Natasha was standing behind him her gun still aimed at the man.

Pepper tried to remember if she pulled the trigger. She thought so. 'I pulled the trigger. I take it Natasha shot Green. So where did the other two gunshots come from.'

She made a move to Green. He was dead. Four bullet wound bled.

'One from me.' Clint told her. The look he gave her was of astonishment. How could she not see that?

'You stumbled and you still managed to hit your target? Of course Hawkeye doesn't miss.' She answered her own question.

'And the fourth?' Pepper figured Natasha would tell her she shot twice.

'From me.'

Pepper turned to the voice. Both the assassin kept their eyes and guns aimed at Green.

'Steve? But…'

Steve smiled. 'Fury gave me a gun in case of an emergency. This qualifies don't you think. Tony you can come now.'

Tony and Bruce came walking.

'Tony managed to get the lights back on.' Steve explained. 'We used Jarvis to communicate.'

Tony pulled Pepper in a one armed hug. 'So this nightmare is finally over.'

Pepper sighed and leaned into her boyfriend. Clint was supported by Natasha now. She had made sure that Green was really dead.

'All because of a shot in the dark.' Tony quipped.

'Tony.' Everyone sighed.

* * *

Please review


End file.
